


Harry Potter and the Noble Sacrifice

by Tom_Haskworth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Haskworth/pseuds/Tom_Haskworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>This is a short, one-page entirely graphic comic strip parodying the end of Philosopher's Stone (Sorceror's Stone in the USA) that I experimented with for a bit of fun. I always though it amusing that Hermione takes her time giving her 'love and friendship' speech while Ron lies bleeding at the back of the giant chess board. Enjoy!</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Noble Sacrifice




End file.
